Story of Evil: Message of Regret
by Deathryu
Summary: My version of Regret Message, I hope it makes sense and fits in with the rest of the story. To those who don't know the song, search it on youtube. I'm really sorry but I'm running out of space here zz. A random drabble-ish thingy that I came up with to finish my English homework, sorry for any errors, any similarities to other stories are purely coincidental. Happy reading!


A/N: Hi people, I don't know if there is something similar already up here, but this is actually because of my dearest English teacher who kindly requested I finish up ten essays to beef up my English file, for which I actually find no purpose. ;) Lol just kidding people, do your homework and you shall live through secondary school without minor scratches! xD Anyway, this is kind of random, and does not strictly follow the song. I will be posting all such essays as random oneshots as I did not really write them in some sort of order. (really they're like every where, ugh) Also, not all of them were typewritten so I will probably not upload them today. From the long and unnecessary text above, you can probably tell that I'm still _learning_, so please do pardon any grammatical mistakes your find. The lullaby was written on a whim by me, so it probably won't make any sense at all, sorry for that too... *scratches head apologetically* Oh yeah, the song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the forever awesome MOTHY ! you know why he's awesome? 'Cuz a three minute song by him translates into essays with a mean of at least 1000+ words, that's why! Last obstacle between you and the drabble-thingy, reviews are welcome and appreciated, flames, not so much. but really, you are welcome to say anything you like xD. I won't get angry, I promise!

Moving on, enjoy~

Message of Regret

In a secluded town in the Country of Green, near a church next to the sea, there stood a young girl with lifeless blue eyes, blonde hair that looked like the sun have left them. She was wrapped in a black, servant's cloak, wearing a plain white dress under it. It was spring, but she was immune to the joy of the spring that brought rain with it, chasing away the three-month-long famine over the land.

In this country, there was a legend. If you write your wish on a note and put it into a bottle, pray on it for two minutes and let the waves bring it out to sea, after all of these have been done, and it vanishes over the horizon, it will come true. She was never one for believing such legends, yet she found, in her grief, she was willing to try anything. She knew it wouldn't work, but she still wanted to try.

She waded out into the water, until she was waist deep, and starting to sing. She sang a lullaby, a traditional lullaby that was sung to all babes in her land.

_ "Lu li la, lu li la. _

_Sleep soundly little babe, _

_Forever safe in my arms. _

_Dream of sunset, _

_Dream of love. _

_You will not be stolen, _

_Nor be abandoned._

_Dream of moonlight,_

_Dream of me, _

_Of your hands in mine,_

_As we sleep, _

_And dream."_

Her tears were flowing again, unrestrained as she cried out her guilt to the heavens. She clutched the little glass bottle to her heart desperately and closed her eyes, trying to imagine him here with her.

_ "Hey, sis."_

She smiled with her eyes closed. "Where have you been?" she asked in mock accusation.

_ "Around, didn't you see me?"_

"No, I didn't." Her smiled faded slightly.

_"Oh, what are you wishing for?"_ he asked with a knowing smile.

"I-I wasn't going to wish for anything! I was just, standing here admiring the view! That's all." She answered, slightly flustered. "Anyway, you know I don't believe in these things." She huffed, crossing her arms, effectively hiding the bottle.

He laughed out loud at her antics. Her smile lifted, she didn't want to open her eyes ever again, if it meant she would be able to see him and talk to him.

_"You know you can't do that, dearest sister."_ He was looking at her, a sad smile on his face."

"I know," she answered quietly. "Hey, brother, what would you wish for?"

_"Me?"_ he asked, pointing to himself. _"Hmm, I would wish for you to grow out of_ _being an underdeveloped midget."_ He grinned at his twin, a mischievous glint in his eyes, hiding the sadness beyond.

"What?" She shouted warningly, trying to glare and pout at the same time. Momentarily curious how she would look like with that expression, she nearly opened her eyes to check her reflection, but she stubbornly kept them closed.

_"Just kidding, I would wish for you to be happy forever."_ He smiled at her again, the big brother smile that she loved, but never recognized until he died.

"But you're not here anymore! How can I be happy then, brother?" She shouted, in tears again, struggling to keep her eyes closed.

_"You'll manage,"_ he said as he slowly turned to face the setting sun along with her. _"You'll manage."_ He repeated in a whisper to himself.

Unable to restrain herself any further, she opened her eyes. "Brother? Brother! Where are you?" She whipped around, but there was nothing behind her, her brother was gone.

She dropped to her knees, wailing to the darkening skies. All she wanted was her brother back, was that too much to wish for? Her heart answered her, 'yes, for you have taken too much.'

"It's my fault, take me!"

Her heart answered again, 'He chose to go, you chose to let him. You wanted to live, his heart told him to let you, and he agreed. You are right, it is your fault.'

She cried and cried, knowing her heart was right. Her brother had died of her pride, her selfishness, and there was nothing she could do about it. She knelt in the water, letting it wash over her, wetting her from head to toe. She wished that the waves could bring her to where he was, but the waves said they couldn't, that she would never be able to go there.

She cried until there were no more tears to shed, and lifted the bottle to her lips. Kissing the bottle, she prayed. She prayed and prayed. She prayed on the moon, the sun, the stars, the sea, the flowers, the forest…

She prayed until there was nothing left to pray on, and she slowly, gently released the glass bottle from her hands. She continued kneeling, singing the lullaby as she watched the glass bottle float further and further away, bringing her message of regret with it. She watched it as it neared the horizon, hoping against hope it would bring her message of regret along with her lullaby to her brother.

As the bottle disappeared, she whispered, "My wish, is that if we can be reborn, I want to be your little sister again," and closed her eyes as her tears flowed anew.

* * *

Review, please ? xD


End file.
